Here
by KandiKitty
Summary: Just a one shot about a stupid party that leads to a bored Marceline wondering around Bonnibel's house that leads to a kiss. T for language mostly. It's really just a cute story with Marceline cursing every so often.
**Here is Here another Bubbeline story for my lovely kittens who enjoyed the last one. I got the idea while listening to Here by Alessia Cara.**

 **I Do Not Own Adventure Time Or The Song Here Or Alessia Cara**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I _really_ didn't want to be here. Don't get me wrong I love parties but not these kinds of parties. The jockey rich kid parties, pumping terrible music through their speakers. These types of parties are not my thing, but Keila wanted to come. She convinced Bongo, Guy and myself to come as well. As soon as we got here she melted into the crowd fitting in easily as ever leaving the three of us to fend for ourselves. Of coarse the boys found some chicks to impress. So now I'm just here, I found a couch in the corner that wasn't over powered by jocks. Instead just some pot heads passing a joint. A muscular girl probably a foot taller than myself nodded at me as she took a drag. I'd seen her around school some, mostly in the weight room.

"Mind if I chill?" I ask motioning to an empty seat next to a dude with a fiery red mohawk.

"S'all yours." The guy said offering me a puff before taking it.

I declined not wanting to get blazed with some people I barely knew.

"Not your scene Marceline?" The chick asked. What was her name? Marry? Yeah we will go with that- Muscle Marry...

"I'm all down to party but this-" I point above to suggest the music "Is the crappiest playlist Ive ever heard."

"Agreed man." The Mohawk guy said with a nod. "We didn't plan on coming." He answered my unasked question. "Passing by when this chick came out asking if we had weed." He jabbed his thumb over to... was that Fionna? Passed out on the recliner in the corner. "Took two hits and just fell asleep" He shrugged. Fionna is a little young to be here, especially by herself. Where are her friends she is always with? "My names Flint by the way." I smiled such a fitting name for a boy with fire for hair.

Before I could think too much into that this guy makes his way over to us. "Mind if I take a hit?" He asks. He has natural red hair, with I guess is suppose to be a sexy? smirk on his lips as he sits down on the arm of the couch next to me. "What's a pretty thing like you snoozing in the corner for?" He ran his hand through his hair. I have no idea what he is playing at.

"Not my scene man." I say casual. Fully aware he is drunk as all hell.

"Maybe I can change that." He wiggles his eyes brows in a suggestive manner. "I'm Ricardio."

I just nod trying to drown him out. Really this party just gets worse and worse. I don't know how long he is talking before I feel his hand on my thigh. "That little fuck-" my thoughts are cut short by Marry.

"Woa now bro, you don't know who you are talking to, do you?" She breaths out leaning in, in a very menacing way. "This here-" She nods to me, "Is Marceline, the _Gay_ Queen. Now you should leave before things get ugly."

I felt Flint reach over pushing Ricardio's hand off. "Step off man." Well I guess I can trust them with a knocked out Fionna.

"Why don't we let the lady speak for herself." He turned to me, I guess expecting a different answer?

"You touch me again and you'll be missing that hand." I growled. I could feel my eye twitch. I hate men, especially fucks like this who think they can do whatever they want.

Once he stumbled away I sent an appreciative look to Marry and Flint. "Thanks for the back up."

Flint shook his hand in a dismissive way. "No worries that guy is total scum. Thinks he is hot shit when he is just shit. He tried getting with my sister..." He trailed off with a look of pure disgust.

Marry shook her head dismissing her thoughts on the matter. "Hey you know blondie over here?" She said chaining the subject.

"Yeah kinda she is a good kid, pretty sure her friend is the one who threw this party." Miss Bonnibel Butler was one of the riches kids in school, everyone knew her but she had a very distinct group of friends. Fionna included in that.

"Cool well good to know she ain't alone here." Marry leaned back in her chair seeming more relaxed now.

I bid them another thanks before heading for the back door, hoping there would be less people. I leaned on the railing of the porch. "What the hell am I doing here?" I asked.

"Hopefully having fun.' A soft voice came form nowhere.

The hell?" I swiveled around and was met with blue eyes leaning against the house. "Oh Biennial it's just you." This was one of my few exceptions to hating all men. He was hella sweet and caring.

"No such luck than? With the fun?' He half smiled coming to stand with me.

"Sorry man, I was forced to come. This is all a little much for my tastes."

He nodded understandingly. "Want some company?"

"Nah it's cool. Actually you should go get Fionna. She is passed out on the recliner. Marry and Flint are with her but I dunno how blazed they are right now ya know?"

He tilted his head trying to place the names.

"The only chick on our wrestling team and Flint is this guy with like a red mohawk that looks like fire?" I used a lot of hand motions trying to get him to recall them.

"Oh yes! Are you saying they may harm Fi?" He asked now in a small panic.

"Oh god nonono I mean I dunno how much longer they will be sober enough to protect her. They are like flanking each side of her." I said half amused it was like she was a princess with two body guards.

"I see I see. Very well I'll go take her upstairs to the guest room." He nodded his head in parting before heading inside.

I sighed deeply. That dude was great he was just as popular as his cousin Bonnibel but way more down to earth it seemed. He hangs out in the same friend group obviously, and knows Fionna way better than I do.

I stayed outside for quit awhile, the fresh air was nice and the music less loud. Well that was until LSP and her gang of mindless minions made their way out here.

"Oh my Glob did you see her dress? It's SOOO last year!" She complained as her groupies instantly agreed.

As if that wasn't enough some blonde kid busted out a little while latter and started hurling his guts out over the railing. So much for a safe haven. I decided to move back inside. Maybe I could find an empty room or something to just chill in until Keila is ready to leave. I set off through the house- well just the first floor. I did not want to travel up stairs if I could help it. I checked every door, two where locked, one was another living room full of drunk jocks playing beer pong, one was a bathroom and the last led to the garage. I would opt to hang out there but those cars were _way_ too nice. I didn't trust myself enough to hang around without hurting them. Being a car guy myself I respect the privacy of a garage. I guess I will have to go upstairs...

As I passed the kitchen I could hear that voice again. "-Glob can't even take a joke can she!" I really disliked LSP she started so much drama for no reason and always talked shit about her friends behind their backs. I took a right down the first hall I had searched, finding the stairs on my left. I breathed deep, this was way out of my comfort zone but I'd rather be anywhere than in the packed down stairs. The stairs where spilt into different sets the first stoping at a small landing then beginning again on my right. As I reach the second floor I noted the lack of people. Some lingered around but Way less than down stairs. Just what I was looking for. As I explored the new territory I made sure not to go into anything that obviously screamed someones bedroom-like this bright pink door on my right was probably the queen Bee's the one at the end of the hall was most likely the master and the blue door with a B on it was obviously Biennial's. That left me with 3 others to enter. Another bath room a guess room where two people were moaning loudly and the last was a library?

I took in my surroundings this was actually the second floor of the library so one of the locked doors down stairs must of lead in here. I looked at all the shelves, nothing was dusty or out of place. I chuckled someone had a lot of time on their hands. The books were alphabetical by title. I walked over to the middle ish area of the upper floor it was open wide like a loft so you could see the first floor. In the center was a grand piano. Ohhh I bet this room is sound proof. I shut the door and to my delight yes, yes it was. I journeyed down the stairs to gaze at the interment, it had been sometime since I played a piano after dad busted mine...

I pulled out the bench running my fingers over the keys lightly. "One song couldn't hurt.." I started to play the intro. I've been wanting to play this song forever but it never sounded right with a guitar.

I started to sing lightly after about 15 seconds of just piano.

 _"I'm always the dark angle while you're the beautiful butterfly_

 _Destroying all the good I have left inside_

 _You sit there and stare, wondering why I'm so bare..._

 _When you take another smile that wasn't even yours to began with"_

I left my voice fade. This piano was beautiful.

 _"I know I'm just_ _your best friend_

 _And I won't be your savior in the end_

 _But what the fuck am I suppose to do_

 _When I was sent here to protect you?"_

Actually placing piano to the song made me hate my next verse, so I made it up as I went.

 _"I know I'm not entitled, but it still hurts_

 _When_ _you drop me like a hat_

 _For that little bitchy brat_

 _I wish I could say this is the end_

 _I wish I could say I'm never coming back"_

I looked to my left and saw a portrait of Bonnibel and her parents, wow that's super old school. Her bright green eyes caught my attention though.

 _"But we both know that's a lie_

 _As I'm starring into your eyes_

 _I'm getting lose in the sweet nothings, I'm making inside my mind."_

I can see why she is so popular, she really is gorgeous. I kept singing not really thinking about what I was saying.

 _"You keep me at arms length as your body quakes_

 _Your voice shaking from the words you aren't saying_

 _You'd rather break than let me see_

 _There is hurricane forming in your throat_

 _The debris in your windpipe keep your emotion below_

 _Yet the rain clouds form as the drops come_ _down_

 _dripping from your eyes like little fireflies."_

I smiled proudly at myself for the improv I just pulled off. I kept playing a little longer enjoying the song I just wrote. I hit a sour note as I heard clapping form behind me.

"That was very lovely." A soft voice said as she came closer.

"Bonnibel?" I questioned, "What are you doing hiding out at your own party?"

She smiled "I really hate these things." She sat next to me but faced where she had walked from while I still faced the piano. "I only do them because my friends like them." She shrugged.

"I know the feeling." I shut the lid to the piano, placing my hand a top it as a thank you to the lovely sound it produced for me. "I only came for my friends, who ditched me as soon as we got here." I rolled my eyes.

"Some friends I see." She ran her hands over her dress clearing it of any wrinkles. "Though I suppose you're talking about your bands mates. You all seem very close." She looked up at me tilting her head as if she were analyzing me.

I chuckled so even she knew us. "Yeah? Didn't think the queen of Ooo high would know us." I turned around so we both had our backs pressed against the piano.

"Everyone knows The Scream Queens." She waved me off like it was obvious. "And I am no queen, though I hear rumors you're the 'Vampire Queen'" She put air quotes around vampire queen.

"Ah word spreads fast!" I stood up very dramatically "Tis I the great and powerful Vampire Queen, look into my eyes and be hypnotized!" I leaned down at the waist making us eye level again. I stared into her eyes and to my surprise she stared back with this goofy grin. Instead of getting the pinkette lost in my gaze I defiantly got lost in hers, "wow those eyes are even prettier in person." and to both of our shock I had said that out loud. Making me go stiff and stand right again.

She giggled softly "I think you need to work on your powers oh great one." Bonnibel mocked.

I scoffed crossing my arms "I guess it just doesn't work on straight people." I shook my head lightly like I was actually disappointed.

I could see her stand from the corner of my eye. "Or maybe it doesn't work on people who have already fallen under your spell."

That made me freeze, did she just? Is she implying? I tried to form a coherent thought but all that came out of my mouth was a stuttered "What?"

Bonnibel smirked "You heard me." She took a step closer. "You are so beautiful plus talented. After I went to your first concert I could not stop thinking about you..." She said more shyly obviously less sure of herself now.

"My first concert was..two years ago...?" I dropped my arms to my sides taking in what she had just told me.

"I'm bisexual you know? Oh probably not, not a lot of people know." She looked at me thoughtfully reaching out to intertwine our fingers. "Not because I'm scared to tell them, I just never found the need to with my lack of female crushes... That was until that night." That smile reappeared on her lips. "Your voice filled my ears and I could feel each strum from your bass in my chest. It was like everything around you turned grey... completely cliche I am aware and very unlikely but brains do weird things when you..." the short girl trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

We sort of just looked at each other for awhile. I didn't with draw my hand from hers like I think she expected me to. It was actually nice, they way our hands fit together. She was really warm which countered my cold skin nicely. It made me wonder... "Hey can I kiss you?" I asked nonchalantly.

Those beautiful green eyes grew a bit wide and a slight blush came over her cheeks but she nodded lightly.

Without much hesitation I cupped her cheek with my free hand tilting her head up slightly as I was a good couple inches taller. I looked at her once last time making sure this was okay before my eyes shut and our lips connected. Holy hell was it great. She had strawberry lip gloss on and her lips were so soft I couldn't tell if she was kissing me back until her free hand was pulling at the hem of my shirt willing me closer. I obliged untangling our hands so I could wrap my arm around her waist. At the same time she snaked her arms around my neck and stood on her tippy toes. _Wow_ was all I could think.

The little pinkette pulled away first, I thought it was the start of regret but instead her forehead came to rest on mine. "You're really good at that..." She whispered.

"Yeah you too." I really didn't want to let her go. Seriously it's like she was made to be held against my body. There was no space between us, not one gap.

"I know this is slightly out of order...but would you like to go on a date with me...?" Bonnibel had her eyes closed probably thinking I was going to reject her. Yeah right!

"I'd love to Bon..." I said without thinking much.

"Cute." She said. "Can I call you Marcy than?"

I chuckled, "You can call me anything you'd like babe."

With that a light chuckled came from her as well. "Would you want to stay the night? Not like sexual or anything" She quickly added her eyes widening at the implications that could have been made.

"Dont fret I'd like that. Just cuddles, kisses, you..." I said between leaving light kisses on her cheek forehead and nose.

We unhinged form one another as she lead me to the room I guessed was hers. She unlocked it with a key that was hanging around her neck. She let me enter first closing and locking the door behind us.

"Would like something to change into?" Bon asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder playing with my shirt.

"Nah if it doesn't bother you, I just sleep in boxers and a T shirt." I felt her burry her head a little deeper as she shook her head no.

"T-that's fine." I smiled at her shyness. Bonnie slipped away into her closet to change as I stripped myself of my boots, skinny jeans and jacket. I took my shirt off next placing it on the bed before sliding my sports bra off. I put my shirt back on then folded my closes nicely in a stack next to the bed side table. Shortly after Bon came out in pink sleep pants and a black band t shirt that looked really familiar...

"OH hey! I exclaimed starling her a bit. "Sorry, I just, that shirt its the one I thew into the crowd at.." I smiled brightly with a teasing look in my eye. I took that shirt off and threw it into the crowd at a concert a couple weeks ago, I was wearing a tank top underneath it and with the lights it was way too hot to keep both on.

"Uh yeah... I caught it." She looked away a blush consuming her face again.

"You're really cute when you blush." I stated following her lead of crawling under the covers.

"shut up." She growled playfully. I laid on my back and she happily curled into my side with her head on my chest, I wrapped my right arm around her and she intertwined our hands on my stomach. "this is really happening." she mumbled. Im pretty sure I wasnt meant to hear it but I did.

"Yeah it is. I promise, I'll be here when you wake up." I could hear the disbelief in her tone and I really don't blame her. If you would have told me this morning I'd be laying in Bonnibel Butler's bed after kissing her I would have slapped you. Bonnie was who made me realize I was gay. I know that sounds werid but I mean we live in a tiny town we've all gone to school together since pre-k. Of coarse that doesn't mean we all hung out. My point is I've pretty much grown up with her and she just got more and more beautiful. She never got pretentious but she did carry herself like she knew more than you and you can't blame her the chick is a genius!

I felt her nuzzle more into me. "You better be." It was meant to sound like a threat but came out more like a whimper.

"I'd never leave a beautiful doll like you alone." I smiled playfully and felt her giggle in my chest.

Now this is something I could really get use to.


End file.
